Kenshin's Mistake
by Opi Uchiha
Summary: Kenshin makes a big mistake concerning he and Kaoru s anniversary, and he ends up getting jealous and then eventually getting some real good loving from Kaoru. kk


Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin! Why? Cause they won't hand ownership over to me!

Summary: Kenshin forgets their anniversary and gets into deep trouble!

Author's Note: Please don't forget to review.

So here it is! Enjoy!

Kenshin's Mistake

Kenshin Himura gets home, and parks his car. Turns the Ignition off and sighs. He looks at the time and sees that its 10pm and today's their anniversary. Then he remembers

" Shit I forget to get kaoru a present and I'm late again. What am I going to do? Oh but we could do others things" He smirks naughtily. Then he gets out of the car. Kenshin is the C.E.O at Himura Corporations, He owns it but technically his father, Hiko always forces kenshin to get to work early (Hiko is a board member). So back to his current problem, he forgot to get her a present and is late for their anniversary.

So he goes on inside a maid comes to the door. She Says

" Ah Mr. Himura Welcome back"

"Thanks. Is my wife at home?" He asks

"Yes sir She's in the Bedroom"

Kenshin walks to the bedroom and sees Kaoru in lingerie lying seductively on the bed. She glances up at him and says

" Kenshin love how was your day?" She says. Then she stands up and walks to Kenshin and hugs him. Kenshin kisses her passionately on the mouth. Kaoru moans then says

" Kenshin you do know I'm angry with you right? Kenshin looks at her sheepishly then says, "Koishii Gomen, I was held up at work again will u forgive me?" Kenshin pouts trying to get her to forgive him. Kaoru just glares at him and then walks out to the bathroom.

She comes out after sometime changed out of her lingerie and into skinny jeans and a shirt. Kenshin pouts but she ignores him just to glare at him the more.

"I just wore that just so you know what you're missing today" Kenshin closes his eyes and moans. Then he thinks "And I was looking forward to it, thinking she was not going to be upset"

Then all of a sudden the maid knocks on the door and says, " Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Himura but Mr. Enishi Yukishiro is here to see you." Kenshin groans inwardly. Enishi was a friend of theirs who Kenshin never really liked cause he had always been trying to take Kaoru away from him. Kaoru knew that but she liked pretending that it was just a little crush. She also Kenshin got jealous, when he saw her sitting very comfortable with any guy. So she would pay him back by flirting with Enishi.

So Kaoru goes out of their room knowing Kenshin to follow. So Kenshin quickly changes then follows the same way Kaoru had left. He entered the sitting room to see Kaoru and Enishi sitting real close to each other and Enishi drooling over kaoru. She saw him and then she moved even closer to Enishi and puts her hand on his thigh. Kenshin pretended as if he didn't see that and sat down. Enishi was so infatuated with Kaoru that he didn't even notice that Kenshin had entered the room. Then Kaoru said

" Enishi, sweetie would u like something to eat?" Enishi just nods his head dumbly. Then Kaoru gets up from the couch and walks over to the kitchen knowing that Enishi and Kenshin were sure to follow.

Then she sat Enishi at the dinig table, completely ignoring Kenshin. She then got some liquid chocolate and some strawberries and set them infront of Enishi, and was getting ready to settle into his lap.

All of a sudden Kenshin shouts "Kaoru Himura, I want to see you in the room now!!!!" Kaoru smiles inwardly then says to Enishi " Sweetie I'll be right back, that mean man wants to talk to me" Enishi then notices Kenshin and then glares at him.

When Kaoru leaves the room leaving Kenshin to follow, Enishi then says to him " Told you she would eventually come to me". Kenshin just looks at him, and rolls his eyes, then follows in the direction Kaoru had just gone through.

Kenshin walks in to see Kaoru sitting on the bed, looking at wedding ring he grabs her and pulls her from the bed and into his arms then he kisses her with all the anger and passion she has caused in him. Kaoru tries to ignore it at first but she cant help but respond to him and clutches his shirt to keep from falling.

Then Kenshin says " I am really sorry about coming late today. It won't happen again darling, I love you" he says with sincere eyes. Kaoru laughs and then she starts kissing him again then she says " I love you too, lets celebrate our anniversary love and forget about Enishi outside there" Kenshin was only too happy to oblige.

A.N: Not really pleased with it. I've had it in my documents for a very long time. Finally decided to paste it, cause I felt the need to paste something. Hope you liked it. Please review. And Im sorry if they seemed OOC. REVIEW!!!


End file.
